


Lesson # 1

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Early Days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Jamie was never self-conscious about his illiteracy before, and the Doctor has a way of making sure Ben and Polly won't tease him.





	

Jamie was more than a bit apprehensive as he entered the TARDIS library. He had never given much thought to his illiteracy; with his line of work, it was never a necessity. But being around Ben and Polly and the Doctor had made him much more self-conscious about it.

“Ah, there you are, Jamie!” the Doctor said, waving to him from a table with some small, colorful books and paper. “Are you ready for your first lesson?”

“Um… I’m nae sure…” Jamie admitted. “Erm…”

“If you’re worried about Ben and Polly walking in on us and teasing you, I can assure you that won’t happen,” the Doctor said. “I’m having them assemble some IKEA furniture; even with their reading capabilities, it’ll be a challenge for them…”

Jamie blinked in confusion.

“It means, Jamie, if they tease you for having reading lessons, you can tease them right back for making sorry excuses for furniture. You’ll see what I mean later. Now, come here and let’s begin with the alphabet.”

Jamie nodded and sat down, hoping this would go well.


End file.
